


After Hours

by Wolf_of_Lilacs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Double Drabble, Gen, possibly pre-canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/pseuds/Wolf_of_Lilacs
Summary: “What do you think you’re doing, Lovegood?”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/gifts).



> I do not agree with Draco about Luna's stimming.

Halfway down the seventh-floor corridor, Draco stopped in the midst of his patrol to stare.

“What do you think you’re doing, Lovegood?”

She was wandering somewhere, appearing happy in a way he’d never seen. _Clearly_ suspicious.

“Oh, meeting up with friends,” she replied, smiling.

“And what are you doing there? Planning to overthrow the High Inquisitor?”

She blinked. “That’s ambitious, which is too Slytherin for me.” She continued walking.

“Wait!”

She turned back, vaguely expectant.

“Are Gryffindors there? You don’t even _have_ Ravenclaw friends.”

She played with the corks of her necklace and didn’t answer.

“Come on,” he snapped. “I’m a prefect. I could give you a detention for not answering me.”

Lovegood strolled a little farther down the corridor. “I could be learning things,” she said. “It’s after class hours. You wouldn’t care about extra material.”

By now, he was certain there was something to be suspicious about. “What could anyone possibly need to study after hours?”

“This and that.” She chewed on a strand of hair.

 _Disgusting_ , he thought. Aloud he said, “I’ll be watching you, Lovegood. I don’t want to get left behind.”

“Of course not,” she replied. “Nice chat.”

She walked off; Draco let her go.


End file.
